degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/Do You Think Reporting This User Was Unnecessary On My Behalf?
First and foremost, for those of you who stood up for me against that user's so-called "Harassment/Bullying" blog, I thank you VERY much <3. Here's the problem now, ANOTHER user decided to write an entire NOVEL on Marisol's page about the so-called "injustice" that was done to the user that decided to accuse me of being a bully when I called him/her out on his/her trolling. According to this other user, I was too quick to report that troll for "simply having an opinion". To top things off, a third user(someone who's very well-known on the wiki) actually agreed that the troll was treated unfairly by me(for reporting them) and the admins(for blocking them). I'm not giving names for a reason, I'll let said user step up and respond to this blog on their own terms. If it's any consolation, there are no hard feelings at all. This well-known user that I'm speaking about is someone who's very well-liked here and I happen to like this person very much as well. No animosity whatsoever. However, I'm gonna keep it real and admit that MAYBE I didn't have to report the troll(if he/she even qualifies as such), After all, he/she was basically saying a rather "toned-down version" of the usual cruel comments that we usually hear regarding Marisol's weave and Chantay's nappy hair. We all know that has been a CONSTANT annoyance for the past few weeks. And even though the cruelty level of the comments has significantly decreased, it's still the SAME SHIT over and over again. Can you blame me for getting defensive and assuming that this is the same troll that we've been dealing with for weeks? If BY SLIM CHANCE this is NOT the same troll, then I apologize.....to an extent. At the end of the day, who the hell needs to hear insulting shit all the time? This has nothing to do with the fact that Marisol and Chantay are characters that I happen to like. I can EASILY ignore any comments that says "Marisol's such a bitch" or "Chantay was so irrelevant" for TWO REASONS. 1. They're fictional characters. 2. Such comments are actually true. LOL It is what it is! How-fucking-ever, I am SICK and TIRED of hearing hateful comments about Chantay and/or Marisol's hair. At this point, the ACTRESSES...who are living, breathing human beings with feelings just like the rest of us....are being disrespected for no damn reason. Not to mention, a lot of us(especially those of us who are black) are sensitive about the hair we have because of how judgmental and cynical society is. So, it's hard NOT to get offended. What's with those hurtful comments, man? And I'm sorry, this whole "it's just their opinion" defense is BULLSHIT. '''Answer me this: '''Aren't we ALL ready to rip these trolls a new asshole whenever they call Aislinn or Annie fat? Exactly! Don't be a hypocrite. Insulting someone's hair type is no better than insulting someone's weight. With that being said, if I could take back reporting the troll then I will.....and hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass. I just hate feeling like the script has been flipped on me, thus, making me look like a bad person. And not for nothing, I'm ONLY taking this into consideration because the well-known user is someone whose opinions and judgment I value, even if I disagree with said user thinking that it's okay to make negative comments about someone's appearance. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts